


Simulation

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Jun had enough of Sho and his mental simulations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from Sho's grueling 'vacation' in Hawaii for AnShi. And from Octavia's musings. She has written a fic based on the same idea [here](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/29435.html)!  
> Written for [](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/profile)[**octavialao**](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/) and [](http://4y4-k.livejournal.com/profile)[**4y4_k**](http://4y4-k.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Edit: Yay! [](http://4y4-k.livejournal.com/profile)[**4y4_k**](http://4y4-k.livejournal.com/) has written a part 2 for the fic and it's posted [HERE](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/29915.html)!

Sho drummed his fingers impatiently and huffed in frustration.

 

Here he was in Israel. Haifa, to be precise. To fulfil his dream of visiting the Shrine of the Báb and Bahá'í World Centre (a UNESCO world heritage site!), the picturesque Mahmood Mosque, and a whole list of 23 other destinations and must dos in Haifa. He was extremely glad to be able to have an unparalleled 6 days off. SIX WHOLE DAYS! Six days off feels like an eternity for the busy newscaster cum super idol Sakurai Sho. Just what had he done to earn himself such a luxury? Sho desperately wanted to know, because he’d do the same thing over and over if it would get him six consecutive days off. Six days of private, free time to spend alone. Except that he was not alone. And that, was the source of his frustration.

 

You see, Sakurai Sho’s definition of a holiday is pretty different from that of you and I. It’s not even a ‘super idol’ thing, because his bandmate, lover, and fellow super idol Matsumoto Jun, clearly does not feel the same way.

 

Sho cast his eyes about the mosque as he tried to locate his partner. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he hurried over to where Jun was.

 

Matsumoto Jun was clearly enjoying himself. He took photo after photo, walked around the mosque slowly, appreciating the fine architecture.

 

At the rate Jun was going, there was no way Sho would be able to go through his long checklist. They had planned to visit three cities, moving from Haifa in the north down to Tel Aviv, before ending their holiday in the holy city of Jerusalem. That meant just two days in each city, and there was travelling time in between each city too to be considered. A huge rush indeed. Of course, that didn’t matter for Sakurai Sho. To him, each city was only a list of To-Dos. He had done his homework through and through. He’d read up on each and every tourist attraction, made his checklist, and planned out a detailed itinerary. And detailed by Sakurai Sho standards means planning right down to the very minute. And right now, thanks to Matsumoto Jun’s extensive photo taking sessions, they were already a whooping 7 minutes behind schedule. Seven, whole, freaking minutes! How was he going to make up for the time later on?! Sho looked at his watch anxiously and then at the schedule on his phone. He might have to cut somethings out… He sighed as he debated with himself for only the 100th time whether he should have agreed to let his lover come along with him. The way they work was really too different.

 

Jun was finally satisfied with the photo taking, and he turned around to face an increasingly irate Sho.

Jun frowned as he asked, “What’s the matter with you? We’re on holiday! Relax! And smile!”

 

Sho kept his silence as they walked out of the mosque and headed for the chartered car.

 

Sho finally spoke up in the car.

“Sooooo…. which items should we take off the checklist…” Sho murmured as he heaved a huge sigh.

Jun narrowed his eyes as he eyed the offending looking iPhone with pink cover that Sho was holding. With one quick motion he snatched the phone out of Sho’s hand.

“You’re STILL doing this?” Jun said as he looked at Sho’s digital checklist.

“But…!” Sho protested.

“But what?” Jun challenged.

“Didn’t promise me that you would stop this obnoxious habit and actually ENJOY your holidays properly?” Jun hissed.

“I did but… but…. I can’t help it! After all you can already simulate everything about that place from the photos and the guidebooks, why do you need to be in there for so long!” Sho protested as he tried to get his phone back, but without avail.

“Then in that case, why bother going on vacations? You can just read the guide books and simulate everything.” Jun yelped.

“And,” Jun continued with a huff, “while you’re at it, you might as well simulate having sex with me too. Because you’re so freaking good at simulating EVERYTHING in your head. Smart boy. One more word about your checklist or your insane schedule and you can enjoy having simulated sex for the rest of your life!”

"That’s the good thing about being in Arashi you know? There’s a TON of magazines photos out there already to help you with the simulation!” Jun said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Sho fumed in silence all the way to their next destination.

 

Sho calmed himself as he got out of the car and walked up to the next attraction. Jun had a point after all. Living in the present and enjoying life was more important. After all, life isn’t just a checklist of things you have to do. He’d argued it with his boyfriend a hundred times and Jun had always won. Not that he was a bad debater, but rather, because Jun made sense. And logic always won. He had found it hard to cure himself of the habit though. Unfortunately for him, Jun was reaching the end of his patience, and Sho was sure Jun was serious about depriving him of sex. Even though Jun is probably, hopefully, not serious about the ‘rest of your life’ bit. Still, while Sho could afford not to complete his checklist, he could not afford not having sex with Jun. However short the period of deprivation may be. Sho was lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice as he collided with a pretty girl with blonde curly hair. Mumbling his apologies as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment, Sho hurried off to join his lover who was already lost in the crowd ahead.

 

Aya picked herself up as she wondered who the person who bumped into her was… he looked somewhat familiar and she was sure she had heard his voice before, but she just couldn’t place it. A quick glance at her watch brought her out of her thoughts though, as she realised she’d better hurry or she’d be late for work. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she hurried off.


End file.
